The Makeover
by iwishiwasblairwaldorf
Summary: Edward is the school geek and is in love with a girl in his English and Biology class. What happens when he goes to his sister for a makeover... BxE NOT A ONE-SHOT AH AU OHK IM SO CONTINUING!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Steph Meyer owns, I do not. All though I wish I did, it just won't happen = [.

**Carry own fellow T.W.E.R.D.S**

**Sorry if you don't know what that means.**

**OH AND REVIEW!**

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

**EPOV**

My name is Edward Cullen, I'm 15 and I am Forks High's Geek. I moved here 1 year ago with my parents, my older brother Emmett and my twin sister Alice. So far I have one friend and many people who bully or pick on me. My one and only friend Jasper Hale is the greatest. His sister Rosalie and Emmett are dating and Jasper and Alice are dating. I hate seeing that everyone that I can actually talk to without getting hurt is in love except me. I am in love, but the girl I'm in love with; well she is popular, gorgeous and will never fall in love with me.

It was my 1st day back I'm in my sophomore year of high school. The one place I hated, where I didn't belong. I knew I would have English with the girl I loved, but like I cared. She wouldn't even notice me; she wouldn't look or talk to me. I knew why, I had greasy hair, oversized black rimmed glasses, pimples everywhere on my face and my clothing style was horrible. Thankfully I wasn't over-weight; Emmett had kept up my health and strength by dragging me to the gym every morning and afternoon.

I was broken out of my thoughts when the bell rang at the end of lunch. Great, English I would see Bella today. She won't care if I sit next to her she won't see me. I'm invisible to her, like a shadow. I always hope that one day she would say hello to me, or even look at me. She was best friends with Alice, but whenever she came over I refused to go outside of my room.

I walked into English knowing that we will get a new project today. We would get partners and as usual I would get Erin Matthews, she was a pizza face like me, over weight and was very ugly. She was smart though, she didn't have a sense of humour either. I always hoped that today would be the day I would be chosen as Bella Swan's partner. I knew we had around 5 weeks to get study notes on our project. We would get the notice and have 2 weeks to do it. If I was chosen as Bella's partner I would have to definitely ask Alice to give me a makeover. Fix my face, hair and my eyes in 5 weeks would be no problem for my twin sister.

"Well class," Ms. Patti started "I have picked out your partners for this semesters assignment," My breathing and my heart rate sped up "Lauren and Tyler, Mike and Jessica, Ben and Angela," He continued through the list when he finally said my name "Edward and," My breathing sped up "Isabella," I looked at Bella and saw her smile. What is that supposed to mean? She can bully me like the other girls do? Or was it for happiness? Was Bella happy?

I asked myself all those questions till the rest of that hour.

_Brrrrrr_

My thoughts were disturbed again, but this time by the bell. I quickly got up and left, I had to go home I texted Alice and Emmett to meet me at Emmett's jeep after that hour.

"What's wrong Edward?" Alice asked for the 4th time.

"Alice…I want you to…um…give me…a-a makeover," I spat out.

"EDWARD!" She screamed, I began to become scared "ARE YOU BEING SERIOUS?" she squealed in a happy tone. In return I just nodded and smiled.

She just looked at me to check if I was being serious.

"Yes, Alice, I really want you to help me," I said. Thank god Emmett was listening to his iPod or he would be laughing.

"Good, I'm starting when we get home!" She squealed. I groaned internally, knowing that I shouldn't back out, not now; I want to be seen by Bella.

**5 weeks later.**

It was another boring day at school. I hadn't been in 2 weeks due to Christmas break, but I did know that what to expect, but all the girls were staring at me in complete awe. I looked across the hall to see Alice smiling to herself and giving me a wink. I smiled and walked off.

**BPOV**

I was in complete shock when I saw Edward jump out of the Jeep today, his hair was shorter, cleaner and messier than it usually was, and he had no glasses, no pimples either. I had been in love with Edward since the first day of freshman year in high school. I couldn't help that he didn't want to talk to me. That he thought I was invisible. I was assigned to be his partner for an English assignment, what he didn't know is that I was so happy! I couldn't wait for English to come. Edward and I had decided to do a skit of Romeo and Juliet, ironic but I wanted to do it. We also had to write an essay on our parts of the skit and what the story meant. Of course I was excited for this, we would get to get together nearly every night and explain our notes and practiced our skit.

This assignment was going to be the best time of my life.

**EPOV**

As usual I sat by myself at lunch, except there was one pair of eyes that didn't leave mine for the whole hour. Bella Swan's, her brown orbs were fixed on mine. I couldn't take my gaze off her, it was impossible. She was so beautiful and I was so, so plain. I don't know how she could stare at me for so long, I would be able to believe it if she stared at Emmett or Jasper or any of the other boys for that matter. But why did she stare at me?

_Brrrrr_

Again, I was disrupted by the bell. English was my next period, the next 2 periods I had were with Bella, Biology and English. I was more excited to get to work with Bella on this English assignment we had gotten, I have all of my notes, now I just have to work with her and figure out what we want to do.

I got up and left Bella's gaze, I walked by myself to English as usual. I sat in my usual seat, next to no one but myself. Today I was hoping Bella wouldn't sit next to any of her friends, I was hoping she would sit next to me.

I watched Bella as she walked in; she tripped over herself a few times but managed not to hit the cold floor beneath. I was thankful for that part. She walked past her normal seat next to Mike and came to my table.

"Hi Edward, I know that we don't talk much, but I was just wondering if I could…um," She started to bite her lip "I was just wondering if I could sit next to you?" she said.

"Y-yeah s-sure w-why not?" I stuttered gesturing to the seat next to me. She smiled and sat in her seat. We started talking and we walked to Biology together, we sat next to each other in biology too. I had grown more confident with her as we kept talking.

_Brrrrrr_

The final bell rang. YES! Home time, man was I excited, I was meeting Bella at her house at 7.

"See you at seven Bella!" I yelled as I got into the Jeep.

The loud roar of the engine started and then Alice was next to me.

"Got a date Eddie?" She asked sweetly, probably hoping I would let her choose what I wore.

"No Alice, I have a STUDY date. With Bella Swan" I laughed. Alice groaned noticing that I wouldn't be at need of her expertise.

We arrived home in 10minutes flat. Emmett wanted to get home and eat whilst I wanted to prepare for tonight and Alice wanted to pick out what Emmett, herself and I would be wearing tomorrow to school. Not like it mattered…

"Edward Anthony Cullen!" I heard Alice yell from her room

"Yes, dear sister?" I asked walking into her room. All she did was point at the clock. **6:40pm. **I laughed and walked out.

I told mom that she had to drop me at Bella's house and pick me up when I rang her. Mom accepted her duties and we drove off.

**

* * *

**

**Well People there you have it, the first chapter, please review**

**I will put up more soon **

**xx**

**I dibs on emmett and jasper **


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here is the 2****nd**** chapter. Thankyou for the reviews so far. I fell asleep writing this chapter. I was so tired! So when I woke up I checked my emails and I was in total complete shock I was like, whoa dude I was pretty wowed out aye. Thankyou!**

**Anywho Standard Disclaimer Applies…My hero owns all… **

**Peace Out and Enjoy…**

**BPOV**

It was 6:55. He would be here soon. I had asked Alice to pick out what I would be wearing; she ended up just making me wear my favourite blue sweater and my khaki skirt. I was so nervous it was killing me. Why was I so anxious I wasn't anxious today when I talked to him?

Thankfully Charlie wasn't here; he was at Billy's watching the game tonight. Charlie would be gone until around 10:30 tonight.

_Knock knock_

Oh no. Edward's here, my palms were so sweaty. I quickly ran to get the door, but being the klutz I am I tripped. I had braced myself for the hard cold floor, but instead I landed in 2 strong arms. I opened my arms to see that it was Edward holding me with a worried expression on his face.

"Sorry, I shouldn't of let myself in," he said quickly. He was nervous too.

"No Edward, T-thankyou you saved me from getting another bruise," I blushed a bright color of red as I thanked him.

He smiled in response obviously lost for words.

**EPOV**

I was lost for words; she was _so_ beautiful when she blushed. I lost all train of thought by just looking at her, my heart skipped a beat, all I could think of was her. I came back into reality when I realised I was still holding her in my arms, the door still wide open and Bella giggling.

"Oh sorry," I apologised. She just smiled as I pulled her up. She flattened out her shirt and giggled.

"So Edward, um I was wondering, where would you like to study?" She asked quietly "My room or the Kitchen?" she finished; she looked beautiful when she was shy. Again I was lost, lost in the beauty of her. I finally found my voice after around 30minutes. "Where ever you feel comfortable," I said quickly and quietly.

She just smiled and replied with a quick "Follow me," She started walking up stairs, I was trailing behind her wondering what her room looked like. She stopped at her bedroom door and opened it with a smile, as she walked in I had a little peek around, she had a blue wall, a white double bed with blue cushions on it. I smiled; she obviously liked the color blue.

I watched her from the doorway as she walked in and sat on the bed.

"Are you going to come in?" She giggled, I felt like an idiot just standing there watching her walk into her room. I didn't know where my voice had gone, so I just nodded in reply.

I walked over to her bed and sat down in front of her; I grabbed my bag off my back and got out my notes and my book.

"So it was Romeo and Juliet, right?" I asked just making sure she knew what we were doing and she had gotten it right.

"Yeah, I got heaps of notes on it, and maybe we could watch the movie, you know the one with Leonardo DiCaprio in it?" She said shyly. I chuckled and nodded.

"Sounds good to me," I said. She got up off her bed and walked of to a cabinet. What could she possibly be doing with the cabinet?

I watched her carefully as she opened it, what I didn't notice was that it was a TV cabinet, inside there was a big flat screen and a DVD player. I couldn't help the smile that crossed my face.

"What are you smiling at?" Bella chirped. I chuckled I couldn't help my smile knowing that I would be able to sit next to her. I watched Bella as she put the DVD in the player. I sat back on the pillows and waited for Bella.

"Um… Edward?" I looked up straight away "Would you like a drink and some popcorn?" Bella said shyly looking down.

"Yes please. I'll come help you," I said in a happy tone. Bella just gestured to the door.

Bella and I talked the whole time while we were getting our snacks. When we were done n the kitchen Bella and I walked upstairs and got comfortable to watch the movie.

**BPOV**

I really don't think that I will be able to sit here and watch the love scenes with Edward right next to me. As the movie started I pretended to be interested, as I would do for the rest of the movie. I quickly glanced over at Edward, he was watching the movie. I quickly looked back and grabbed a hand full of popcorn. I don't know if I'm going to make it through this movie…

**30 minutes later**

I had seen this movie so many times. Edward had told me he had seen it too, but that didn't matter. We both watched the movie not being distracted by anything, well he was watching the movie, I was only pretending. I knew it was close to the love scene, I couldn't watch it, not with Edward Cullen sitting next to me. No way!

**EPOV**

Why is this happening to me? I'm sitting here with the girl I love and I'm pretending to watch Romeo and Juliet. I took a quick glance at Bella, she was too engrossed in the movie to notice, and the love scene was soon, I couldn't bear being here next to her. I really hope Bella decides to turn it off before we get to that scene. If we sit here and watch it, I'm pretty sure that my secret of loving Bella wouldn't be a secret anymore.

I kept eating the popcorn and drinking my soda, pretending to be engrossed, but honestly I wasn't, the room felt like it had some type of electric current running through it.

We were at least 2minutes away from the scene I had been dreading. I put my hand in the bowl for more popcorn then I hit Bella's hand, another electric current ran up my arm from her touch. The feeling of it was amazing. I didn't know if she had the same feeling, but in the dim light I saw her blush, I relaxed back into the pillows and smiled.

It was time for the love scene, all of a sudden Bella got up. She walked over to the TV and switched it off. She walked back to the bed with no expression o her face; she sat down next to me and looked at me. I looked back at her and I smiled. Bella moved a little bit closer, her head leaned towards me, and then my brain clicked to the situation. Isabella Swan is going to kiss me. So I leaned in closer to her, our noses were touching, my breathing hitched, my heart was threatening to jump through the gaps in my rib cage. She leaned a little bit closer. This time I moved forward and crushed my lips to hers, the feeling of her lips was soft and full as I had always imagined them.

**BPOV**

Was I dreaming? Is this real? Am I really kissing Edward Cullen? Oh no, I had frozen, I slowly started to move m lips with his, I wrapped my arms around his neck and he placed his hands on my waist. That's when Edward pulled back. What!? NO! Please! Don't! I wanted that moment to last forever! Why did he pull away!

"I-I'm so sorry Bella, I shouldn't of done that," he whispered, obviously out of breath.

I shook my head in disbelief in his words. "Edward, don't say that! I wanted that to happen, it felt so good, it felt right Edward, please don't be upset or sorry, I wanted this too!" I rebutted his apology. All he could do was look up at me. It seemed he was lost for words. We looked into each others eyes for a long moment when Edward broke the silence.

"Bella, the first day I saw you, I knew what this feeling was, the first time I sat next to you in biology, I could only think about you, Bella you have made school worth going to, if it weren't for you, I wouldn't go to that hell hole. Everyday I see you, laughing, smiling, pouting or even on the ground after you've fallen over, the feeling comes back to me, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me," he paused and took a deep breath, "Bella, I love you," he whispered the last part.

**What will Bella say?? Sorry about the Cliff Hanger… don't worry I think I have it planned out… **

**Please tell me how I'm going… this is like my first PROPER fanfic and I feel loved already! **

**Spread the love, leave a review.**

**Peace Out**

**xx **

**I dibs on Emmett and Jasper**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok heres the chapter. My internet all wacko jacko on me. Sorry**

**I have to admit the crprincess0 please don't let that purple dragon of amazingness get to you. AlexandraCullen1901**** I will keep going.**

**Thank you for all the reviews. Before writing this. I was like, what did I write last time…? Then I had to read the chapter again so I remembered =S**

**Leave a review **

**Spread the love**

**Umm yeah I can't think of something to rhyme with that.**

**Ha!**

**Peace Out **

**OH STANDARD DISCLAIMER APPLIES (I almost forgot)**

**BPOV**

I sat there, 1 million emotions running through me, shock, happiness, lust. It was crazy, the man I loved, loved me too. My mind was screaming. I had to say something. How long had it been since he said that? Oh please Bella find your voice!

My heart was threatening to leave my body as I sat there, I didn't exactly know what expression I had on my face but geez I hope it was a smile.

**EPOV**

_Why did I just say that? Why?_

I looked up at Bella to see she had no expression on her face, I loved her, I needed to say something, and she needed to say something, anything to get rid of this guilt!

I looked up quickly to see what Bella's expression was. It hadn't changed; it had been 30 seconds since I said 'I love you'. Three stupid words, I, love, you, and then I heard Bella start to say something.

"Edward," I looked up at her almost immediately "Don't be ashamed of what you just said, please don't. Edward, I love you too, I always have, ever since I moved here, I wish I got to meet you before I decided to hang around Jessica and Lauren, I really wish they didn't rip you off like they did, you see Edward, I was really, really happy that we got to do this together," Bella confessed, she looked down blushing.

Wait! She said she loved me! A smile crept on my face. I looked at Bella who was sitting 10 centimetres away from me, sitting there blushing. I needed to reassure her, somehow.

We sat there for around 2 minutes, she hadn't moved, I just kept watching her. I decided to do something. I got up on my knees and cupped her face with my hands.

**BPOV**

I confessed, he hadn't said anything; I was way too scared to look up. Suddenly I felt two hands cup my cheeks, I felt his, Edward Cullen's strong hands cup my face. Edward pulled my face up to meet his; I looked at him straight into his eyes. I held his gaze; his emerald eyes were soft and warm, showing love.

"Isabella Swan," he said my full name, it sounded right, he paused "We love each other and would you um, would you like to be my girlfriend?" he asked me, I was shocked, but I knew I would be able to say. He still had my face in his hands; I looked at him and nodded. He leaned forward and put his forehead on mine, we held our gaze.

"Bella, your blush, its beautiful," he whispered and pressed his lips to mine. I was intoxicated by his scent; his lips were soft and the fitted perfectly against mine. Our lips started moving in sync. I wanted to deepen the kiss, but Edward beat me to it, I felt his soft tongue run along my bottom lip. I opened my mouth to let his tongue dance with mine. His taste was amazing, we fought for dominance. I couldn't help the moan that slipped out into his mouth.

We both broke from the kiss gasping for air. I smiled and looked up at him.

"Edward, I know, I almost forgot, but I would love to be your girlfriend," he smiled and pressed his lips back to mine. He pulled away first and I groaned not wanting to stop.

"Bella its 10 o'clock, you should go to bed and I have to go to bed, we have school tomorrow and Esme is here," he whispered against my lips, I pouted, "Bella, you do know that a frown takes more muscles than it does to smile, so please smile for me," he laughed.

"But I don't want you to go," I whispered. He smiled and chuckled.

"Silly Bella, I'll see you in the morning, I'll get Emmett to pick you up, ok?" He chuckled again. I nodded and looked down.

"I love you Bella, please sleep well tonight," He said goodnight and pressed his lips lightly to mine. He pulled away and got up, "Goodnight Bella,"

"Goodnight Edward, I love you too," He smiled and left.

**EPOV**

I walked back down the stairs of Bella's house, I wasn't happy to leave, but obviously, I had to we had school tomorrow. Thankfully, I would see here there. Mom was waiting outside in her car for me. It was obvious I was happy, smile spread from ear to ear.

**SORRY IT'S SHORT I KILL MYSELF\**

**Leave an ideas; I might need them, thankyou.**

**No I won't kill myself… ahaha **

**Umm yeah well **

**Leave a review and spread the love…**

**IM SO SORRY MY INTERNET STUFFED UP.**

**Peace out**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys. **

**I know I know I haven't updated in YONKS! **

**But I was wondering because I have no inspiration any more is anybody interested in taking over my story? I would still like to help you with Ideas and give some advice but I just don't have the inspiration to write it anymore. So if you wanna have a go I'll put some links up on my page for you to contact me. Or you could just PM or something. Up to you! **

**Ill only choose one, if too many decide they want to do that ill go through a process of Elimination by what I think of your writing. **

**Please give me a heads up before anything! xoxo**

**P.S Please Don't go using my work if I haven't given you permission**


End file.
